kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Arachne
Character History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Imitations to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 194.5 cm. *'Weight': 109.1 kg. Ability Perimeters *'Punching power': 66.1 t. *'Kicking power': 72.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 88.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.9 sec. Archne transforms into Kamen Rider Arax by using the Tech Spider, with the Arax Spider Ride Capsule inserted, in the Max Driver. Arax' finisher is the Arax Spider Finish: Arax dashes around the enemy while binding them with webbing so that they cannot move before he strikes them with his gigantic four spider legs, exploding the enemy in process. *'Rider Kick' - Arax tangled the enemy using his webbing and drag them foward before delivering a powerful Spinning Heel Kick to the enemy This rider was exclusive to Kamen Rider Max: Kamen Rider Talon. - Max= on his left leg for increased jumping, and can summon the Drill Crusher. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 14.7 t. (right arm)/25.2 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 35.1 t. (right leg)/26.3 t. (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 71.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. is Build's red and blue primary and default Best Match form form accessed from the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles, hence known as the . It is themed after a rabbit and a tank. RabbitTank is considered to be the most well balanced; having a good amount of power and agility in all of his Ability Perimeters, thus making it Build's default form, despite it being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Build's Fullbottles. This is also Build's second fastest form. In this Best Match form, Build is armed with the on his right leg for kicking attacks, and can also act as a working tread to roll along on a flat foot. This form's weapon is the Drill Crusher. This form's finisher is the , which has two variations: *Build summons a white energy chart with the dotted line securing the enemy before leapingup and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line. *Build performs a jumping roundhouse kick covered in red and blue energy. Appearances: Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z }} - Harinezumi = In any form that uses the Harinezumi Fullbottle, Build is armed with the on his right fist, allowing him to clobber foes with spikes that extend outwards when used. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. *'Rider Weight': 103.7 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 13.7 t. (right arm)/11.9 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 14.7 t. (right leg)/14 t. (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.4 sec. is Build's white and scarlet-colored Best Match form accessed from the Harinezumi and Syoubousya Fullbottles, hence known as the '|レスキュー剣山|Resukyū Kenzan}}. It is a Touto Best Match, and is themed after a hedgehog and a fire engine. In this Best Match form, Build is armed with the on his left arm that can shoot water, fire, or extend. This form give build balanced boost in punching, kicking and jumping power, albeit at the cost of his running speed. As a Best Match, this form's finisher is the : Build extends the Multi Deluge Gun and uses it to stab the enemy, then fills them up with water and surrounds them with a white energy chart before jumping up such that he's perpendicular with the ground, then dropping down, and punching the enemy with the Spine Knuckle. Appearances: Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z }} }} }} Equipment= Devices *Max Driver - Transformation belt, stolen from Tommy Landers *Tech Spider - Kamen Rider Arax' slot adapter for the Max Driver *Ride Capsules - Arachne's transformation trinkets. Weapons *Drill Lance *Dragon Blade *Pirate Rail-Bow Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - counterpart in